The Heir to the Straw Hat Pirates
by Slokaoth tamer
Summary: Neglected for his twin sister, this young ninja will turn to the remnants of a long forgotten era for the power to achieve his dreams.
1. The Opening Act!

**Hello, my name is James and I have decided to post a small beginning to a story I am writing. Every chapter after this will be much longer then this, and this one was mainly written just as a test to see if anyone would like it and to see if I could get some feedback to make improvements for the rest of what I am going to write.**

" **Kurama" Giant creatures Tailed beast/summoned creatures talking**

"Kurama" humans talking

 _'Kurama' humans thinking_

 ** _'Kurama' Giant creatures Tailed beast/summoned creatures thinking_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: One Piece/ Naruto are owned by its respective owners of whom I am not. This story is completely for fun and I claim to own none of the content of this story._**

* * *

"Dang it! There has to be something here that can make them notice me." A 7 year old blond boy with short spiky hair yelled as he walked through a cave with only a flashlight. Having long abandoned his black shirt in the sweltering heat during the 7 mile trek through the woods, he only had a pair of tan cargo shorts keeping him from freezing in the cold cave.

This boy is named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and he is the child of the legendary 'red death' Kushina Uzumaki and the 'yellow flash' Minato Namikaze. He is also related to his twin sister Mito Uzumaki Namikaze.

Despite his heritage he is barely acknowledged by his home village Konoha and when remembered is always compared to his twin sister Mito. Naruto always has tried to make people acknowledge him, and so despite having no training from his parents, strives to become the strongest no matter what.

Ever since Naruto was five and his parents started to train his sister in the family Taijutsu styles and refused to let him join he has been heading out to the forest behind his house and working his body to the bone. Punching the trees until he can't move his arms, kicking them until he can't raise his legs, little Naruto has done all he can. If this pattern would continue Naruto would graduate bottom of his class and would after 20 years become chunin and retire after 5 more years and live out the rest of his life until he died of old age, but its a good thing something was about to change, because that would have been boring.

As Naruto was about to give up finding anything inside the cold cave, the entire cave started to shake, the ground underneath him started to crack as the floor collapsed inward bringing Naruto along for the ride. "CRAAAAP" He yelled as flailed his arms trying to grab the wall with all of his strength.

It seemed to drag on forever for Naruto as he fell downward in the pitch black hole that had been opened up by the earthquake. Until finally Naruto landed with a giant splash in a big pool of water just deep enough to keep Naruto safe. Surfacing in the water Naruto tried to reach around to check where he was only to see his still on flashlight land on the edge of the pool of water.

"Perfect!" Naruto exclaimed as he waded his way through the water to the light and pulled himself onto the floor of the giant cavern and reached down to pick up his flashlight. Checking for damage to the device he grinned in relief when he found but a few scratches. So he pointed away from himself and swept his light around the cavern, mouth open in awe as he saw the size of the cavern, only to freeze in place as his light landed on the remains of the front half of a giant pirate ship located in the middle of the cavern.

"SO COOL!" Naruto yelled as his voice range loudly through the cave and even carried it out of the entrance to cave, making the surrounding birds and animals scatter. _'I bet theirs treasure in there! And when I find it they will have to acknowledge me!'_ He thought and began walking to the ship with a shit eating grin on his face.

Approaching the ship Naruto began to see the remains of what must have been the rest of the ship strewn about the cavern floor surrounding the ship. ' _Dang I wonder what could of done this_.' Naruto thought as he saw craters littered with wooden planks. Finally he reached the ship and climbed aboard the remains looking for anything cool. Using his light he began opening anything and everything in sight aboard and around the remains. Until finally all that remained was one final room.

 _'Come on, please Kami-sama please be something amazing.'_ He thought as he turned the handle to the wooden door and pushed it open. Looking forward he spotted a 2 foot tall wooden chest framed by some sort of black metal and covered in a thick dust lying on the ground.

"Thank you Kami-sama!" Naruto cheered as he threw his fists in the air in victory and raced towards the chest. His body shaking in excitement Naruto quickly knelt in front of the chest and pushed the lid open with no hesitation.

"HELLO!" A smooth voice yelled as a floating skull with an black Afro yelled as it surged from the chest and floated in front of Naruto's face. Let it be said that while Naruto is certainly no coward by any definition of the word. He does have a few certain fears that sorta make him loose all reasoning and it just so happens that one of them was...

"GHOOOOOOST! Naruto yelled as his body turned ash white and his eyes rolled backed into his head.

"YOHOHO my lungs are hurting! Although I have no lungs. YOHOHOHO skull joke!" The skull's voice echoed through the cavern as it gazed down on the unconscious Naruto.

* * *

(3 hours later)

"Ugh! My head hurts!" Naruto hissed out as he sat up gripping his head in hands covering his eyes.

"Do you need me to sing for you boyo?" a smooth voice echoed from behind Naruto as the boy froze in terror as he sprang up and faced the skull.

"Your REAL!" Naruto said as his teeth clattered together in a combination of cold and fear as he backed into the wall.

"Yes boyo, now tell me how you ended up here, will you?" The skull asked its voice seemed to echo through the room.

"Um do I really have to mister floating skull?" Naruto asked as he looked to the ground sad as remembered why he was out here.

"Yeah you do boyo, in my time children like you weren't supposed to be in places like these and I'm sure that hasn't changed in however long I have been in that chest." The skull replied as it faced toward the wooden chest still lying open in the middle of the room.

"Alright I'll tell you. It all started on my fifth birthday..." Naruto began, as his eye began to tear up.

* * *

(Flashback 2 years ago October 10th Naruto's Birthday.)

Naruto stood to the side as his parents finished singing happy birthday to his twin sister Mito who was born 3 minutes after he was. As she blew out the candles to the cake which only read Happy birthday Mito! and didn't even have his name anywhere on it. Naruto wondered if his parents would remember him today, as ever since they turned three years old his parents had steadily begun to forget he existed.

When Mito was taught to read and write he was only taught because she would always mention his name once or twice which would cause them to remember him and include him in the lessons. But even that eventually stopped as even his sister began to stop paying attention to him. As it was he was lucky he managed to prefect his reading and writing skills before the lessons had stopped for him. Hearing his father begin to talk, Naruto snapped to attention and listened.

"Now Mito-chan since your now five, how would you like it if me and your mother began your training!" Minato proclaimed as he and Kushina smiled proudly at their daughter.

Mito started to cheer loudly."Yes! I'll be the strongest kunoichi there ever was and I will take that hat from you one day Tou-san!" Mito cheered as she beamed at her parents and got up and hugged them.

"Ano Tou-san, Kaa-san? When can we start my training?" Naruto asked as he looked at his parents with wide sapphire blue eyes. Only to see his parents to frown at him and sigh.

Minato walked over to Naruto and knelt in front of him. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but we need to concentrate on Mito-chan's training more, you will be fine when you enter the academy."

* * *

(Flashback end.)

"Ever since then I swore to myself that I will become strong, so that they will have to finally acknowledge my worth! No more would I play second fiddle to my own sister! But even now she is so far ahead that every day I start to lose more and more of my hope." Naruto said as he was on his hands and knees crying his eyes out.

"Buck up Naru-chan, I have just the thing to help you out!" The skull said as it floated toward the chest as Naruto looked up, rubbing the tears from his face as he began to get up and approached the chest.

"Inside the chest are a lot of things but right now this is the only thing usable." The skull said as a simple glass vial with a cork keeping a red liquid inside floated upwards coming to a rest in front of Naruto's face.

"Take Naru-chan and when it is all over ill be able to help get as strong as you need YOHOHO!" The skull stated as it chuckled to itself as it watched the child.

' _Its my only option if I want to get stronger._ ' Naruto thought as he reached out and grabbed the vial bringing closer to himself and uncorking it. "Try not to smell it, it will only make it worse YOHOHO!" The skull chuckled as it watched in anticipation.

"Hey skull-san do you have a name?" Naruto asked before tipping the liquid into his mouth, his face scrunching up as he swallowed.

"YOHOHO you can call me Brook, Naru-chan." He said, before watching as the boy collapsed to the ground as he slowly black out over the course of five minutes. _'Hmm he seemed to last longer then chopper and Franky said he would. Now what to do until Franky arrives.'_ Brook thought as he bobbed up an down in thought as he gazed at a small blinking red dot on a metal device inside the chest.

* * *

(5 hours later)

"Brook!" A deep voice yelled out as an 7 foot tall man with two Grey metal arms yelled as he entered the room. The man was built like a body builder and had two vertical stitches running down his chest out on display as his unbuttoned red Hawaiian shirt and black swim shorts covered nothing.

"Franky! How are you, and where are your huge blue arms?" Brook asked as he rotated towards the man.

"Ever since that dam tree appeared it was impossible to get anymore of the rarer materials for my upkeep. So I ended up having to scrap them and downgraded to what I could safely upkeep." Franky said as he look at his arms and frowned remembering his amazing arms. "But anyways is this the one you chose, brook?" He asked as walked over to Naruto's prone figure. Naruto's body was currently midway through what looked like a painful transformation as his body was a light red and steam was rising from his body. Every now and then a crack or a pop would be heard as a part of his skeleton would brake and realign itself. Even his hair was changing as it gradually darkened to a soon to be midnight black.

"Yes he is, but is it not weird, that his power would be this strong. Heh it makes my skin crawl, but wait I don't have skin, YOHOHO skull joke!" Brook said as he laughed.

"Heh I see that your seclusion has not dulled your intelligence or your bad joke skills Brook." Franky deadpanned as he bent down next to the unconscious child. His eyes narrowed in though as he looked over the boy for any irregularities.

"It seems brook, that we have hit the jackpot when it comes to potential heirs." He said as black ink set into a spiral pattern with kanji surrounding it, appeared over the boys stomach. Smirking in satisfaction he stood up and picked up the child over his shoulder and went over to the chest before closing it and placing it over his other shoulder. "Now lets go Brook, I wanna be in The land of snow by the time the boy wakes up." He said as began to sprint out of the room with the skull speeding behind along behind him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! James signing off for now.**


	2. The Tragic Past!

**Hello! I know I said last chapter that I would have much longer chapters, but with my real life picking up speed I have decided to keep to an average 2,000 words which I can usually get typed in one typing session. This will allow me to make a more constant update speed. I also wanted to apologize as I had forgotten to have edited my 1st chapter, I don't guarantee perfect writing but hopefully my work will never be as bad as my last chapter was . The 1st chapter was updated to remove most of the errors.**

* * *

We find Naruto and the inside a square cave lined with metal. Naruto sitting cross legged on his bottom as Franky stands across from him with Brook hovering over his shoulder. Naruto's body is now wrapped tightly by white bandages leaving only his now tanned face and black hair uncovered. He is still wearing his tan cargo shorts but now they are noticeably small on him, his body having grown from 4 ft to a tall 4 ft 5 in.

"So your telling me that your a millennium old robot that is modeled after a cyborg named Franky. Who also happened to be Brook-sans old pirate crew mate?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head after the two had given a brief introduction.

"That is correct Naruto-san, I was created after Brook here was hidden away to await someone capable of inheriting the ideals of the straw hats. My creator also made with a copy of all of his memories as a form of legacy for my creator since his multiple robotic augmentations rendered him sterile. In honor of him I still designate myself Franky and emulate his behavior the best I can from the memories he left me." Franky informed Naruto, as he folded his Grey arms over his chest and awaited Naruto's response.

"THATS SO COOL FRANKY-SAN!" Naruto yelled as jumped to his feet with a grin on his face and gave him a thumbs up. Silence filled the room as they stood stock still, until Franky turned to the skull next to him with a sweat drop on the side of his head.

"I think we should of left out Luffy-kun's DNA from the mixture Brook." He said as the skull just laughed.

"Ano, but what was in that drink that made me look like this any ways?" He asked as he brought his arms behind his head, only to receive a shocked look from Franky as the robot turned to the still laughing skull.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM WHAT THE LUQUID DID YOU SCATTERBRAINED SUP IDIOT." The robot yelled as it shook its hand at the skull.

"But I don't have a brain ... YOHOHO sku... BANG!" The skull started only to be silenced as the robot brought its fist down on the skull embedding it into the metal floor. Turning to the now nervous child as the child watched a giant white bump appear poking out of the skulls Afro, he asked him a question.

"So you really don't know?" Receiving a negative shake of the head. Sighing out loud the robot sat down with a thud as he began to rub his chin in thought. "To really understand I must inform you of greatest mistake ever made by the straw hat pirate crew ever." He informed the raven haired teen.

"Eh? What could you guys have possibly done?" Naruto asked incredulously as he sat down and leaned forward his hands on his knees.

"We brought an apocalypse upon our world." Franky answered as he looked down to the ground, his face becoming covered by shadows.

"NANI!" Naruto yelled as his mouth hung open in shock.

"It was my creator's captain's goal to right the wrongs of the world as king of the pirates. But months went by after achieving his goal of becoming king, but peace seemed impossible. The world was too big, too many islands, too much distance between them. And so my creator and the ships doctor banded together to create a genetically modified devil fruit, which would be able to unify the land masses of the world. They called it the shinju seed." Franky explained somberly as he looked up at the ceiling in thought.

(Flashback)

"Are you certain this will work Chopper, Franky?" A green haired man asked towards a yellow colored snail with a speaker attached to its shell.

"Yes Zoro, the seed should be strong enough to do what is necessary." A high pitched voice answered as it came through the speakers.

"Alright then." Zoro answered as he placed the seed into the ground and stood back after covering it in dirt.

"Quickly now" The voice said as a black haired man with a straw hat approached the buried seed. Drawing a knife, the man sliced his palm open and tilted his hand, the blood running into the ground.

* * *

(Flashback end)

"The island they were on became the epicenter of a tree the spanned the entire world. The seed grew into a tree that the grew through the oceans and bound the lands into one giant land mass, except for a few exceptions. Chaos rained as the people fought for the limited resources left in the wake of the massive shift. Most of our technology was lost during those short few years. At the time another problem was just becoming revealed as it turned out the devil fruits would not reappear once the user had died. Most of the crew had all but given up on Luffy-kun's dream." Franky explained as Brook floated behind him with a sad frown on its face.

"So what you did you and the others do Brook-san?" Naruto asked the skull with baited breath as he was enraptured by the tale.

"Luffy-kun agreed that peace was futile in our time so with the help of the entire crew he created that chest." The skull said as it nodded towards the chest lying against the wall.

"His exact words were "If I can't be the one to do it, I sure as hell, will help the one who will."" The skull said fondly with its smooth voice.

"And that's where the vial comes into play. While impossible to transfer devil fruit powers through blood, our doctor rigged his blood to engage the second gear ability that Luffy had upon consumption. Which would allow the body to shift into a malleable state allowing your body to shift to a combination of everyone of the straw hat pirates DNA, except our doctors whose DNA was incapable of being combined with the others." Franky explained as he held up a similar vial to the one that Naruto had consumed except this one contained a light blue colored liquid causing Naruto's eyes to lock onto the vial intently.

"Yes! Quite the brilliant invention YOHOHO!" Brook said as he moved up close to the vial and started to laugh.

"Ano, whats in that one then?" Naruto asked as he pointed towards the blue vial, causing Frankly to grin embarrassed as he placed it in his pocket.

"Ah, that's something for down the road when your a little stronger." He said as he grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "But anyways back to the subject of your modifications. While none of their skills have been passed down, your body's natural potential should be greater then all but the strongest of pedigrees!" He ranted as he finished and grinned at Naruto, only for the grin to slip from his face as he saw a forlorn expression on his face.

"But the one I need to surpass comes from clan so strong that it took 3 villages to defeat and just so happens to have the strongest shinobi in the world teaching her." Naruto said, closing his eyes and squeezing his knees with his hands, causing his knuckles to pop.

"Hmph! So what! You have the blood of the straw hats in you, a crew so strong that they managed to remake the world in their image. Now how about it Naruto, are you willing to train with us to become the strongest man to ever walk the earth?" Franky exclaimed as he hopped to his feet and held out his hand towards the sitting Naruto.

Grabbing Franky's hand, Naruto pulled himself to his feet with a grin as he gave his answer. "YES!"

"YOHOHO, this makes my old heart beat with joy, but wait I don't have a heart, YOHOHO skull joke!" Brook added loudly as he hovered between the two.

* * *

(time skip 1 year after beginning of training.)

" _ **20 Pondo no ken!**_ ( _ **20 pound fist!**_ )" A now 8 year old Naruto, wearing a bleach white karate outfit and black leather shoes, yelled as he delivered a punch to a training dummy in a snowy field in outside of the cave. As it made contact into the dummy, the dummy seemed to bend into a U shape before flapping back into position as he pulled his fist back and the metal spring holding the dummy in place snapped back into position.

"Good job Naru-chan, it seem that you have master your punches finally now you only have to show me your kick and we might finally move on to some interesting things." Brook called as he hovered near the entrance of the cave.

"Hey remind me again, why can't I start learning some ninjutsu?" Naruto asked as he crossed he arms and started to pout causing Brook to develop a sweat drop.

"Naru-chan don't you remember that we can't use any chakra, so we have to stick with teaching you beginning level tekkai and haiki." Brook called out before he thought _'we have only told you about 50 times.'_

"Oh yeah he-he, sorry Brook-sempai!" Naruto called as he faced the dummy once more, his body tensing as his right leg gained a light Grey color sheen. " **100** _ **Pondokikku! (100 pound kick!)**_ " He called out as he pushed off of the ground with his haiki infused leg, "HEEYAH" he called out as he rocketed toward the dummy. Connecting with the dummy's head, the dummy seamed to bend until with a metallic CLANG the dummy's spring snapped as it was rocketed back into the ground a small cloud of snow being launched into the air, Naruto landing crouched where the dummy used to stand.

"Bravo Naru-chan, it seems that you have mastered the gist of what a beginner level tekkai and haiki student should know. But remember now that you know the basics it will be your job to master the techniques as your body becomes able to handle the strain." Brook lectured as floated up to the raven haired boy.

"You gotcha Brook-sempai! But why is it that you have had me learn tekkai and haiki isn't usually better to use haiki?"Naruto asked as he seemed to concentrate and a Grey sheen showed on his hand as he held it up.

"Ah yes Naru-chan usually it is better but one of the major flaws of haiki is that it repels all forms of chakra meaning that when you use haiki on your arms that ninjutsu is useless. So learning a smaller version of tekkai, using only the elbow down on yours is the only thing that we have that wont negate any ninjutsu you learn later on. But with the jump kicks that Sanji used that weakness is negated, seeing as chakra is usually only used through the legs when running or when climbing. The only reason you haven't noticed is that we haven't the ability to unlock your chakra points." Brook lectured as he seemed to nod in place as made his various points.

"Wait you guys seem to know a lot about chakra for people without chakra systems." Naruto asked as his face seem to screw up in concentration.

"We told you that a few islands were not grabbed by the shinju, and just so happens that this island has gained chakra and retained knowledge of their fighting style making them as strong as one of the major hidden villages. So naturally, Franky has remained in contact over the years as a way to remain in contact with one of the only other people who have been alive in the era of the pirates." Brook explained as he looked off towards the direction of the sea, his eye sockets seeming to stare in no particular direction. "Maybe you might go there one of these days Naru-chan"

"SO COOL!" Naruto cheered as he pumped his fists into the air.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! If you have time I was wondering to get anyones thoughts about the technique names and how they are written. If you can't that's OK!**

 **James signing off!**


End file.
